


Bfb oneshots!

by Onyxproductions



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gay, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Queer Themes, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, battle for dream island - Freeform, bfb, objects - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxproductions/pseuds/Onyxproductions
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about gay objects. Cross-posted from Wattpad
Relationships: Bubble/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Cake/Loser (Battle For Dream Island), Coiny/Firey (Battle For Dream Island), Eraser/Pen (Battle For Dream Island), Leafy/Pin (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Strawless air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here is a fanfic, I absolutely love this ship, but I can’t find any content that is recent for it :( So, here is my contribution! This is the first fanfic that I have written in like 10 months so It’s going to be really bad! I’m terrible at pacing and describing things so I’m sorry if the fic is confusing.  
> Also, this takes place before bfb 28. 
> 
> Ship: Lollipop x Bubble

Lollipop was sitting up against a wall, Four had decided to give all of the eliminated contestants a break. Four had released all of the constants from the sky and given them about a day to do whatever they wanted. Lollipop didn’t really feel like talking to people, she just wanted to relax, after all being tossed around all day in the brb is pretty exhausting. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard someone running up to her, that someone being Gelatine. “Hey! Lollipop!” exclaimed Gelatine “Oh, hello there, what is it?” asked Lollipop “I just wanted to catch up with you! A lot has happened since you were eliminated.” Replied Gelatine with a hint of excitement in his voice. The two objects started to talk. Bubble was standing in the distance, watching the two talk, she was extremely nervous. Bubble didn’t know why she was so nervous, afterall she was just gonna talk to Lollipop. “Well, I have to go, bye!” said Gelatine as he quickly ran off. 

“H-hoi Lollipop!” Bubble stuttered “Oh, hello there Bubble” replied Lollipop in a seductive tone. Bubble’s face went bright red, Lollipop snickered. “I...um.. I-I wanted to uh… a-ask yoiu a question.” stuttered Bubble “Hm? Well, what is it?’ replied Lollipop. “Remember when we were in space a-and oi was giving R-Ruby air through a straw? I-I was just wondering w-why yoiu… a-asked me to.. Um.. you know…” asked Bubble. Now it was Lollipops turn to get flustered, “O-oh um…I” replied Lollipop, she turned her head away from Bubble, trying to find the right words. Soon, she recollected herself and smirked “Now, dear Bubble, think about that. Why did I do that? Why would I ask you kiss me?” Lollipop said in a taunting but seductive tone. Bubble’s face went red, why did she have to be so attractive? Bubble started to think, why would Lollipop ask me to do that? Bubble’s face went bright red as she soon came to the realization. 

“I-I...um” Bubble was at a lose for words, Lollipop actually wanted to kiss her! “I...I mean I didn’t say no.” muttered Bubble as she turned her away from Lollipop. Lollipop grabbed Bubble’s chin and made her look at her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, Bubble was a bit startled at first but soon melted into the kiss, it felt so wrong but so right. Once the kiss ended, Bubble just stood there, trying to process what just happened. “Are you alright?” asked Lollipop with concern in her voice “Y-Yeah!” replied Bubble, Lollipop snickered and pulled Bubble into a hug, “I-I..love you Lollipop.” whispered Bubble “I love you too.” replied Lollipop.


	2. Pen's diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A penraser Oneshot ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suggestive content!  
> They are not humanized and they have team cabins in the story because I said so.

Pen stared at the team cabin ceiling his mind was blank. He sighed at grabbed his diary, he decided to flip through the pages, he has had this diary for as long as he could remember, though he only started to write in it 4 years ago. He laughed about how oblivious he was to his crush on Eraser, he read pages on pages of him swooning over Eraser, describing every aspect he loved about the parallelogram. Yet he still thought it was platonic. His laughter died off and he started to think about how Eraser would never love him. Eraser was straight, right? Blocky would always tease the two about them being in love. Eraser would always insist that the two weren’t dating and he was just a friend. It hurt Pen every time he said that. He sighed as he grabbed his diary and started to write down his thoughts. He really hoped no one would see his diary, it was filled with a lot of personal stuff. Including some not so very pure fantasies of Eraser. 

He finished writing in his diary, placing it on his neat bed, unlocked. He left the room and eventually the cabin. Big mistake. 

(TIMESKIP)

Pen was walking outside when he saw almost the entirety of ‘Are you okay’ luckily, Eraser wasn’t there and it seemed like TV was nowhere to be seen. They were reading a book? As he approached, he could see that it was...HIS DIARY?! He blushed a deep red, he hoped that they were reading older pages of the book. He sat down in the circle with them, they were too distracted with reading one of the chapters of the diary to notice him. Once Puffball was done reading an….rather explicit chapter of the diary. Everyone started to giggle. Pen cleared his throat, everyone stopped laughing at looked at him. An expression of fear started to form on their faces. “So, you all seem to be enjoying reading about my personal life, huh?” Pen said in a rather cold tone with an unreadable expression on his face. “You know, it quite rude to steal people’s property from them.” Everyone looked at each other nervously. “So, could you all please give that back to me?” asked Pen. “Not until you tell us about what’s going you with you and Eraser!” Fries said with a taunting voice. 

“I-I umm….okay fine, I like him! I want to hold his hand, to kiss him, I want him to be my Boyfriend!” replied Pen with a flustered tone with a hint of anger in it. “Well, why don’t you tell him?” Tennisball “I….what if he isn’t into me? Or any dudes for that matter?” replied Pen in a said tone. Puffball sighed “Why do you think Blocky was always teasing you guys? It was pretty obvious Eraser liked you back.” Puffball said in an annoyed tone. “W-what?” asked Pen, his face turning a bright shade of red. “I mean, back in BFB he was always gushing about you, talking about how brave you were, how handsome you were, and how he was surprised you didn’t have a s/o.” Puffball replied “Pen, just confess to him already! Or I will give your diary to him.” Golfball said in a stern tone. “I- okay I will, can I have my diary back?” Pen replied, “Oh yeah! Here you go!” Puffball said as she handed Pen his diary. He ran away from the circle of objects. He went inside his team cabin and sat of his bed, he sighed and was thinking about how the hell he was going to confess to Eraser. After a few minutes of thinking, he just decided he was gonna meet up with Eraser. 

(TEXT COVERSATION) 

Pen: Hey Eraser? Can you meet me behind the team cabins? I have something to tell you.

Eraser: Okay sure bro! I can do that!

Pen: Alright, nice!

Pen waited eagerly behind the team cabins, his heart leaped when he saw Eraser walk towards him. “Hey man! So, what is the thing you wanted to tell me?” asked Eraser. “I-I...well um..” Pen stuttered. He took a deep breath, now or nothing. “W-well...I’ve started to come to terms with something. I used to be so confused on w-why I um… started to feel..strange around you. Eraser, I-I have a crush on you..” Pen said while blushing, he looked away from Eraser. He mustered enough courage and looked at Eraser, he expected a look of disgust on the object’s face but instead, he was...smirking? Suddenly, Eraser pinned him onto a wall and kissed him. Pen was a bit shocked a first but, started to melt into it. An overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over his body, once the kiss was broken, Pen felt his face start to heat up, Eraser had a very suggestive smirk on his face. Pen knew what he suggesting, Eraser pushed the taller object into the wall, staring at him whilst smirking, Pen was getting impatient, he just wanted him to do it already! But, before anything could escalate, Two walked in on the two boys “Am I interrupting something?” Two asked Eraser quickly let go of Pen “W-we weren’t doing anything!” Eraser replied in an embarrassed tone, while his face was a bright red. “Mhm” Two replied, they were obviously wasn’t convinced but decided that it was none of their business as they walked away. The two objects let out a sigh of relief. Pen looked and Eraser “Well...um see you later?” Pen asked in a nervous tone. Eraser pulled Pen down to his height by the taller object’s neck and gave him a kiss. “Yeah, see you later~” said Eraser as he winked at Pen before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me god


End file.
